Let It Snow
by BakuraLOLZ99
Summary: Seto groaned as he felt something climb on top of him in his sleep; his eyes soon adjusted to the darkness, and he saw the familiar puffs of white hair. "Kaiba..." he heard her whisper, leaning down till her lips were hovering over his. "Call me Seto..." "Sure thing, Seto," with that, her lips were on his. Antagoshipping, Fem! Bakura and surprises! Post-series.


**A/N:What up? Woo! I'm back! Woo! Gotta love me. Woo! And ya gotta love new stories! Woo! I REALLY LOVE THIS SHIPPING! Woo! It's like a darker version of Euroshipping! Woo! But I totally think instead of it being called Antagoshipping, it should be called Coatshipping because they both where coats! Woo! And you know what mission I'm on? :3 To add genderbent stories to shippings that _don't_ have ones where one of the characters is turned to male or female. XD Oh yeah... and WOO! Yeah... all I found was one where Seto was a woman and she was with J0oey... also, her/his name was Seta. -_- I'm nor even going to say anything... _HaPpY mOtHeRfUcKiNg FoUrTh Of JuLy, MoThErFuCkErS!_  
**

**Oh, and if I forgot to say this is post-series, then, my bad...  
**

**Warning: Nothing that bad really, not till later. :3  
**

**I don't own anything! Totally not a 'woo' moment. DX  
**

* * *

**Chapter One: Call Me Seto...  
**

Who was she?

Seto seemed to be finding himself asking that a lot as of late...

Ryou Bakura.

She had something... mysterious about her. He assumed it was from that ring she always wore with her... But, of course, he didn't believe in all the nonsense the dweebs believed.

Ryou, though... seemed to not want to believe it, either...

However, it wasn't Ryou Bakura herself who sparked his interest... it was the being that everyone called "Spirit of the Ring".

He'd only seen the woman a few times since he'd know Ryou- and a few other times since the e-thief had gotten her own body-, and every time he would, she caught him with those enchanted blood red eyes with a small smirk curled on her lips.

She knew something he did not, and it made him furious.

He was Seto Kaiba, for god's sake! He knew just about everything and everyone in the world!

But her... he didn't know her, yet, he... yet he did... somehow.

And that was why he was in the situation he was now. One hand held up Bakura's wrist above her head while the other gripped her waist rather roughly, pushing her against the wall of the hallway where his room was located; she made no attempt to set herself free, even though he knew fully well that she could with ease, she just sat there against the wall staring up at the CEO with a rather blank and bored expression.

"Now, Kaiba," he voice was low with the thick British accent layering the words that came from her lips and rolled off her tongue, "this has been rather fun, I will admit," a small smirk curled on her pink lips from her own little joke, "but I need to be home. I don't want Ryou worrying about me, though I do not understand why she does so... I'm perfectly capable I taking care of myself," she says. "I'm a big girl," he sees a smirk curl on her lips, "and in more ways than one."

Kaiba found that he couldn't find anything to say without it sounding ridiculous, he also noticed that he couldn't get himself to move away from her...

"Who are you?"

That's it. That's all he wanted to ask her.

Slowly, and slyly, Bakura pushed her body against the CEO's to where her lips were at his ear, loving the shaky breath he took in- just like she had made him do so long ago, and an action she had missed. "I'm a thief, and a stealer of souls... but to you... that I cannot answer, Kaiba. You'll have to figure it out for yourself," she whispered lowly in his ear, slowly rubbing her body against his.

Bakura remembered way back when in Egypt when Seto's counterpart had found her at a bar in the city. Everyone had scurried out as quickly as possible, only leaving herself and him. The priest had made his way to her swiftly, barely giving her time to realize it before she was pinned against the stone wall with her wrists already bind up with some rope above her hand; Seth had glared down furiously at her for several moments into her eyes as she pondered what he would do next.

She had been rather surprised what he did next; he had began stripping her of the already little clothing she had on and paying with her till he was satisfied when she began to whither under his touch. Bakura couldn't help herself to drool some as she had watched him strip himself of the clothing he wore, then his lips were on hers; their tongues battled with each others for a while till it became unbearable for either of them to hold it off any longer...

"Bakura...?"

The thief blinked a few times before realizing that drool was coming out of the corner of her mouth... Oops. She did that every once and a while... "Well... what do you wish to do, Kaiba? This is your house, and you're the one who called me here..." Any longer in this position would make Bakura lose what sanity she actually had managed to hold on to.

Kaiba's arm slowly wrapped tightly around her waist as the other went around her shoulders, holding her as close as possible to him. "Be silent for a moment," he whispered, locking eyes with her once again as his face edged towards hers...

"Mr. Kaiba...!"

Seto felt his eye twitch in annoyance as he unwound his arms from Bakura, straitening out his shirt as he looked up at his most trusted worker, Rolland. "Yes...?"

"Mr. Kaiba, sir, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but you have a phone call... It's from your brother, sir..." Rolland says, beads of sweat trickling on his forehead.

Seto gave a stiff nod, waving his hand to dismiss his worker, who left hurriedly; the CEO watched out of the corner of his eye as Bakura slowly approached him, standing on her tip toes to whisper in his ear... words he would never forget.

"We'll finish this later..."

He watched her walk off and he slowly went into his office.

* * *

Seto groaned as he felt something climb on top of him in his sleep; slowly, he opened his eyes to be revealed with darkness, the pressure mostly on his waist as hands roamed up his chest. Soon, his eyes adjusted to the darkness, and he saw the familiar puffs of white hair.

"Kaiba..." he heard her whisper, leaning down till her lips were hovering over his.

"Call me Seto..." he whispered back, placing his hands on her hips.

"Sure thing, Seto," with that, her lips were on his.

* * *

**A/N: Did that somewhat cliffhanger make me as evil as Bakura? X3 You see... I think I figured out why the rest of my stories haven't been deleted (Mostly Stay with Me since it's the longest) because I don't believe they're reading the whole thing! If I'm wrong, for god's sake, tell me! XD**

**Well... see ya next chapter. Oh, I know the chapter name was lame, but I couldn't think of one for shit. I also think Seto was extremely OOC-ish... I don't work with him very much... which means, not at all.  
**

**Spoilers...? Maybe. :3  
**

**_Marik... may I please have some more tea?_  
**

**_No, Bakura, because you should have... *Yami Marik sexy poses in a black shirt* put a ring on it.  
_**

**I regret nothing.  
**


End file.
